


Not You

by Lamenta



Series: Lamenta's Tumblr Scribbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor!Anders, Fluff, Homeless!Fenris, M/M, Mention of injuries, Pre-Relationship, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for missingnolovefic who had picked # 26 - ‘People are jerks, but not you’ from the 101 fluffy prompts list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



Even though the hood was pulled down enough to cover half of the man’s face, Anders knew it was him. He’d memorized the lithe, yet strong build of the slightly smaller man’s body, the way he moved and occasionally slinked around the place over the past few months by now.

Today was not a good day. The hooded sweater was soaked from the pouring rain, caked in dirt and dried blood and torn on one sleeve. Anders felt his throat tighten as he got up from his seat, break forgotten, and straightened his white coat before stepping into the corridor to meet the other man halfway. He knew Fenris was looking for him in particular.

Fenris was _always_ looking for him in particular.

“What happened?” Anders greeted as he hurried toward Fenris and the other man paused his steps, head lowered, hands buried in the pockets of his sweater. “Fenris?”

The man in question tilted his head sideways. A nurse passing by gasped at his sight and immediately reached for his arm to pull him into one of the rooms. The lithe body tensed, ready to run.

“Don’t touch him!” Anders called. “He’s my patient.”

The nurse withdrew, a frown on her face at the obvious tension of the man. “Do you need me to call security?” she asked gently.

“What I need is for you to find a warm blanket,” Anders told her as he finally reached Fenris and grabbed him by the arm. Almost instantly, Fenris relaxed, Anders’ touch familiar and possibly the only one he actually welcomed. “He’s soaked to the bones.”

Anders sighed. “A cup of coffee, too, if you would?”

Fenris followed easily as Anders steered him back to his office. He knew Fenris didn’t like the clinical smell of examination rooms. Once in his office, Anders had Fenris sit in his chair and closed the door. It was only then that Fenris pulled his hood back, revealing a bloody nose and a cracked lip.

  
“What happened?” Anders asked again.

“People,” Fenris muttered.

With a sigh, the doctor gently tugged on the sweater. “Any other injuries?”

“It’s not my blood.”

Anders huffed out a laugh. “Well, that’s something at least. Take it off, though, it’s soaked. I’ll get it cleaned and fixed, promise.”

Fenris nodded, his shock of white hair bobbing and Anders once again found himself musing over a man Fenris’s age with such white hair. He knew the smaller man had seen quite some shit in his young life. Fenris never spoke about it. He didn’t have to – his entire behavior when they had first met, almost a year ago, had spoken volumes.

So had Anders’ broken nose when he’d tried to treat the stab wound because of which Fenris had been submitted.

Since then, Fenris would often seek him out; not always because he required medical aid. He would just show up. Anders didn’t know if Fenris actually had somewhere to live, a job and what he did all day. He never asked and he doubted he’d get an answer if he did. But often, when his shift had ended, Fenris would wait outside. Most of the time, just seeking someone to talk to about God and the world; sometimes, they’d go to a nearby coffee shop or a diners so Fenris would get some food into his stomach.

That sweater Fenris wore now, Anders had given to him when the nights started to become colder. He only had the suspicion that Fenris was homeless, he wasn’t absolutely sure. It was too small for him but just the perfect size for Fenris.

Anders was relieved to find the muscle shirt Fenris wore beneath the sweater was clean and there were no further injuries found. One spot on the other man’s collarbone looked like it was going to bruise soon. The fact that Fenris was a rather attractive man made everything about him all the more mysterious. He was healthy, strong and despite Anders’ suspicions about Fenris possibly living on the streets, he was always neat and tidy in appearance.

“When did you last eat something?” Anders asked calmly.

“An actual meal?” Fenris smirked. “A few days ago, I believe.” The smirk faded. “I am sorry about the sweater.”

“It’s just a stupid sweater, Fenris,” Anders groused. “I’m worried about _you_.”

Moss green eyes looked up and finally locked gaze with Anders’. Fenris looked surprised.

A knock on the door made Fenris tense up once again and Anders only opened it a fraction to grab the blanket and a mug of steaming hot coffee from the still concerned-looking nose. Flashing her a grateful smile, Anders closed the door quickly and handed Fenris the mug before he unfolded the blanket.

“Me showing up so often seems to have your co-workers worried,” Fenris mumbled as the took a first careful sip.

Anders put the blanket around Fenris shoulder. “One of the nurses actually asked me if you’re my stalker,” he teased.

“I apologize.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I told them you’re a friend who occasionally picks me up to go out for coffee.” Anders pursed his lips. “Which is, in fact, not particularly a lie, is it?”

“I guess not,” Fenris agreed gently.

Anders grabbed one of the other chairs and sat down in front of Fenris, offering the other man a stern look. “Listen, you know I never pry, Fenris, but you getting into a fight really does concern me. Please tell me what happened, alright?”

A shrug. “People.”

Anders sighed. “I do not know anything about your living conditions, Fenris, but I can…guess. Why won’t you ask people for help? You could get a place to stay and some money to buy food and whatever else you need. A job, if you need one? There are people who can help with that. I can make a few phone calls, see that I can –“

“People are jerks,” Fenris cut him off sharply. “I do not want _people’s_ help, I do not want to deal with _people_ , I just…” He fell silent.

Anders’ face fell and Fenris regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. “But not you,” he added, once again soft-spoken.

“Not me what?”

“People are jerks, but not you.”

Honey-colored eyes blinked in surprise and Anders leaned back in his chair. Fenris developed a sudden interest in the coffee and proceeded to stare into the mug, a faint blush in his cheeks that slowly spread down to his neck.

“Thank you,” Fenris murmured, “ _again_. I certainly did nothing to deserve your kindness.”

A smile slowly spread on Anders’ lips. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest all of a sudden, just seeing Fenris blush. Fenris was truly an odd man, Anders thought. He did like mysteries.

“Tell you what,” Anders murmured. “My shift ends in two hours. You can stay here until then, if you’d like. I’ll take a look at your face and get you cleaned up.”

A shy nod.

  
“What would you like to eat today?” Anders hopped off his chair, his mind listing things he’d need to treat Fenris’ face. “Italian? Chinese? Oh, we didn’t have Mexican in a while, how about that?”

Fenris’ cheeks flushed further. “I believe I’m asking for more than enough already, coming here so you can see to my injuries.”

“Is that why you came?” Anders asked, still smiling. “Because you often stop by just because.”

Instead of answering, Fenris quickly took another sip of coffee.

“Mexican then,” Anders decided. “We can grab some on the way home.”

Fenris was so surprised, he almost dropped the mug. When he looked up, his eyes were wide. “What?”

“Well, if people are jerks and I am not, I guess that means I’ll have to take care of you from now on, doesn’t it?” Anders winked at Fenris and slipped out of his office to grab what he needed to treat the other man’s face. He could hear Fenris sputter, fumbling for words and his smile grew as his heart fluttered in his chest.


End file.
